Marigold Rosenberg and the Grim Encounter
by mortimorana
Summary: Book 3 in the Marigold Rosenberg Series. Harry has a murderer after him this year, because of course he does. It's not even Voldemort, just one of his crazed followers! Marigold's job of protecting Harry is getting harder and stupid teenage nonsense is not helping. Join Marigold as she struggles with time, boys, and, of course, the escaped Sirius Black. (Art Soldrawss)


Hello dear reader!

I have had this story on hiatus (for way too long to admit at this point) because I have been working on making the story better. At this point, the story I am now working on is far from the story I had published here originally. I want to personally apologize for taking down the chapters that you have read, or were planning to read. I feel that it's only fair to you that I take down these chapters because they are so far from the story I will post in the future. I don't want there to be any confusion about what has changed, and what chapters might need to be re-read, so I believe that the best option is to remove posted chapters and upload new chapters as soon as they are available.

For those of you who have been waiting with baited breath for a new chapter to be posted, please wait a while longer. I promise that the story I post in the future will be much better than what you read.

For those of you who have only just finished book two and are coming here fresh, please either follow me the author, or the story to know when the next update and subsequent restart to the story will occur.

I don't have a date in mind as to when these new chapters will be posted since I plan on finishing the book completely before posting. I hope to avoid another incident like this one and would like to apologize yet again for all the trouble this has caused. I promise that in the future I will be much more conscious of the content I put out and when I put it out so that it is the best it can be by the time you read it.

Thank you so much for your continued support and love for the story.

XOXO

Mortimorana

Here's a short excerpt from the upcoming story!

"I need to tell you guys something important," Harry said, turning to look at the two of them.

"Does it have something to do with why Mr. Weasley was acting all weird this morning?" Marigold asked, leaning forward.

"He was acting weird?" Neville asked, confused.

"Yeah, he wa—"

"It has everything to do with that," Harry said urgently, cutting her off. "It all started last night, right? Ron and Percy were fighting over Percy's stupid badge. Ron left his rat tonic for Scabbers downstairs, and I didn't see any end to the fight so I offered to go. Thing is, when I got downstairs I overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasly arguing"

"What?" Marigold asked, intrigued to hear that her foster parents were arguing at all. "What were _they _fighting about?"

"About me."

Sophie chose that moment to poof out of nowhere causing all of them to jump. She had a letter in her mouth which Marigold took and stuffed in her pocket. With a cute little nibble on Marigold's hand, Sophie curled up on Marigold's shoulder and fell asleep, her big ears covered by Marigold's hair.

"What on earth would they be fighting over you for?" Marigold asked.

"Well," Harry said, frowning, "Mrs. Weasly didn't want me to know about something and Mr. Weasley thought I should be told. She said I would be happier not knowing about it, but Mr. Weasley wasn't having it.

"He went off on how the three of us are always messing around and how it was silly of me to run off like I did this summer—I see that face, Marigold—and all that lead into Sirius Black. How it should have been impossible for him to escape, and how it's been three weeks and nobody has seen anything!

"Mrs. Weasley tried to say that Hogwarts would be safe, but Mr. Weasley brought up the fact that nobody knows how he got out of Azkaban, he could surely break into Hogwarts."

"What does Sirius Black have to do with you running off though?" Neville asked.

"That's the thing," Harry said, "according to Mr. Weasley Sirius Black is after _me_."

The compartment was silent as Marigold and Neville took the time to comprehend what Harry had just said.

"Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, the prison with the highest security out there, to come after _you_?" Neville asked, sounding both anxious and doubtful.

Marigold frowned. Sirius Black's wanted poster popped into her mind. If Mr. Weasley was right, then there was a convicted murderer on the loose looking for Harry. Not only that, but he was a supporter of Voldemort. That was now _two_ people that Marigold knew about who wanted her best friend dead… Then again, Mr. Weasley _could_ be wrong about this.

"No one has broken out before," Neville said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "According to Gran, they even have the Muggles out looking for him. Not a lot of good _they _could do though-"

"Harry," Marigold interrupted. "How does Mr. Weasley _know_ Sirius Black is after you?"

"Apparently Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped," he said. "The guards told him that Sirius Black had been talking in his sleep for a while, always the same: _He's at Hogwarts… he's at Hogwarts._ Apparently Dumbledore agreed to have some of the guards around school grounds this year because of it.

"And then at the station, while you were saying goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley pulled me aside. He made me promise that no matter what, I wouldn't go looking for Sirius Black… Not that it matters, it's not like I'm going to be leaving Hogwarts."

"But Harry, we get to go to Hogsmeade this year," Neville corrected.

"Not me," Harry said miserably. "The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."

Neville frowned, but Marigold was lost in thought again. If she knew anything, she knew that Dumbledore already had a plan. All that was left was to follow through with whatever it was. Marigold thought of the letter in her pocket. She knew it was from Dumbledore, and she figured it was him asking her to meet with him soon. At least now she wouldn't be blindsided by the news of a murderer after Harry.

Marigold will return as soon as I work out all the problems I am facing with her storyline.


End file.
